


顺流而下：我们

by Samanthane



Series: 顺流而下 [1]
Category: 1984 - George Orwell, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 1984 AU, Disturbing Content, F/M, OOC, Politics, Romance, assertive!Sansa, older!Arya, 中文, 作者英文不好
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 14:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4309104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samanthane/pseuds/Samanthane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>消极怠工的混过游行后，隶属于真理部记录司的艾莉亚·史塔克来到城中区与贫民区之间的街道，去私会她的老情人，一位仁爱部的秘密警察。</p>
            </blockquote>





	顺流而下：我们

**Author's Note:**

> *有粗口镜头，CP见TAG  
> *older!Arya设定  
> *乔治·奥威尔《1984》AU，设定有轻微调整，专有名词多  
> *这个系列会有三部曲，分为正篇、前篇和后篇，在这个正篇里J/A已经好上了，好上了就是好上了别问为什么……  
> *人物有OOC倾向，肉渣。二丫POV视角。  
> *三部曲后可能会有勇敢追爱的黑化少女强攻萨比中二少年的番外  
> \---------------------------------  
> 《1984》：描写极权主义的时代，国家内部社会结构被彻底打破，英国唯一的政党英社（英格兰社会主义）通过改变历史、缩减词语、打破家庭等极端手段钳制人们的思想和本能，以具有监视与监听功能的电子屏幕控制人们的行为，以对领袖的个人崇拜和对国内外敌人的仇恨维持社会的运转的故事。  
> 人物结构分为中心党员、外围党员和普通无产者。而外围党员一般分布在真理部、和谐部、仁爱部和富民部四个政府机构中。  
> \---------------------------------  
> 文中所引用歌词来自Doris Day《que sera sera》  
> \---------------------------------  
> 

When I was just a little girl,

I asked my mother,

"What will I be?

Will I be pretty? Will I be rich?"

Here's what she said to me:

 

艾莉亚经过车站时满脑子都是这首歌。但是她只能想想，不能哼出来，因为电台里从没放过这个东西，如果她非要哼，就会有人问这是什么，然后就会暴露她私藏了四十年前唱片的秘密。事实上，她也不敢唱：这件事情就算想想也很危险。

她一蹦一跳的走在路上，腰上还系着青年反性同盟的红腰带，半个小时前她才结束游行，跟着大部队晃着小旗子走回来，还抽空回家洗了个澡。人群喊口号的时候她就跟着喊两声，小声吹口哨，还要左顾右盼，防止被珊莎听见。新潮语里有个词叫“思想好”，指的就是她姐姐这种人；不过艾莉亚知道珊莎也没那么“思想好”，只是她伪装的比自己好一些而已。

不知不觉她已经来到了郊外。只要再走一段路，她就能去前面坐火车。空气里传来尘土的味道，她一抬头，看见一幅巨大的彩色画像，右下角有“英社”两个字，男人锐利的眼神紧紧盯着她，好像能看穿她脑袋里那几立方厘米的胶状物里的所有东西一样。

老大哥在看着她，啊。这张脸使她感到十分不舒服，却不敢表露在脸上，而不把表情表露在脸上是党员的基本素质之一。于是她赶紧回头，又被金属板吓得跳了起来，最后才发现那不是电子屏幕，只是金属板而已。她赶紧面无表情的去赶火车，脑子里一直想着她的唱片。

 

艾莉亚觉得她每天都在犯罪。其实，想太多本来也是犯罪，中心党对这件事的定义是“思想罪”。“思想罪”是什么，其实党也解释不清楚，艾莉亚想，可能每个人都有思想罪。她不知道党会不会有一天明白她在犯罪，她不知道是哪一天，但是她知道这一天一定会来，而且深信不疑。也许某天秘密警察会在半夜闯进她家，把她带走。这件事没写在法律里，所以不算犯法，而没犯法的人党是不会判刑的，但是他们会被带走，艾莉亚知道这一点。除了思想罪以外，艾莉亚还有反动罪，因为党要求党员们要相亲相爱，她却想用石头把乔弗里的脑袋砸烂。乔弗里和她一样在青年反性同盟任职，还是她的队长。但是明知犯罪，艾莉亚还是很想用石头把他的脑袋砸烂。

许多人想到犯罪会很恐慌，艾莉亚却觉得很激动。这种感觉有点像少年侦察团那些小孩子大喊“处死卖国贼”时的心情。艾莉亚身兼思想罪和反动罪却依旧活着，还在真理部为党工作，不过这不是让她激动的全部理由。她还有卖国罪。四十年前的唱片现在是不允许播放的，因为四十年前解放战争还没有结束，伦敦还在资本家手中。那个时代的音乐都是萎靡的、具有诱惑性的，会摧毁党员的意志。现在只有贫民区的无产者才会听这种音乐，但是党又不管无产者，任他们自生自灭。然后现在她收藏了一张四十年前的唱片，这件事被发现后是要当卖国罪处理的。

她提前一站下了火车。正式党员是很少坐火车的，而经常坐火车的无产者又很少见到正式党员。艾莉亚发现车上的很多无产者都在盯着她的短发和男孩儿似的制服，这让她很警惕，只好提前下了车。她想如果她把这件事告诉贾昆他肯定在同情她之前先会嘲笑她，因为他自己从来不穿制服坐火车。

这条街在城中区和贫民区之间。它有一个最大的好处，就是既没有无处不在的电子屏幕，又没有太多奇奇怪怪的无产者。现在她要去约会，这个念头让她越发高兴，意气风发，这种表情在游行中是很受欢迎的，但在这个地方忧国忧民才是好党员最标准的表情。

艾莉亚开始哼歌。她小声哼哼，溜达到古董店二楼。她一路都在想自己的歌，可是她在楼下却没有听见，她听见贾昆在二楼放斯克里亚宾。斯克里亚宾和她的歌谁更叛国呢？她不知道这些事，因为官方没有留下具体资料。她以前听说斯克里亚宾是战争前的人，但是有可能明天他就出现在她身边了，谁又说得清楚呢？国家的事每天都在变，这没有意义。

 

等她上楼的时候，斯克里亚宾就停止了，旧留声机里放起了一些电影插曲。这张唱片的第二首就是她的歌，艾莉亚如愿以偿听见了第一段的后面几句：

"Que sera, sera,

Whatever will be, will be;

The future's not ours to see.

Que sera, sera,

What will be, will be."

贾昆背对她坐在桌子前面。他转着一支银色钢笔，把一沓纸举到透光的一面，看起来很苦恼。过了一会儿，他把纸放下来，拧开钢笔写了几个字。艾莉亚心满意足的从背后扑过去，凑到耳朵边上问他：“你有没有想起我呀？你在听《绿袖》的时候，又没把绿袖换成艾莉亚？”

“你是说，”她的情人随口回答，注意力仍然在纸上，“‘再见吧艾莉亚，祝福你一切如意……’”

“不是，不是。”女孩子开始恼火的扯他头发。很快她的注意力就被转移了，因为她看见桌面上有一瓶金色墨水。贾昆在纸上写：

英勇牺牲的尤利西斯，他三岁起……

 

艾莉亚很快丧失了兴趣，她从贾昆背上跳下来，一眼就看出来这是记录司的工作，所以这种工作对她来说很简单，但是这本来不该是这个人的职责范围才对。艾莉亚哒哒哒走到衣架那边去，从他的制服外套口里翻出了钥匙和开瓶器，还有仁爱部黑色扣好的工作证。她很想马上把工作证打开，这样子她就能知道他到底叫什么名字，可是贾昆不让她这么做，如果他发现了肯定会制止她，而且他肯定会发现的，因为他是仁爱部的人。

真理部掌管新闻、娱乐、教育和艺术领域，仁爱部维持法律和社会秩序，大家都觉得仁爱部比起真理部更受老大哥偏爱，就连讨厌的乔弗里也这么觉得，所以乔弗里死活都想进仁爱部，但是珊莎从中作梗，他就没有去成。仁爱部最让艾莉亚害怕，因为那儿一扇窗户都没有，而且只有公事才能进入，到处都是警卫和机枪。乔弗里竟然喜欢这种地方，这也是艾莉亚觉得他有毛病的原因之一。乔弗里的弟弟托曼就比他正常多了，虽然他受哥哥影响，也对老大哥十分崇拜，但是他看起来总是很害怕。

在艾莉亚的印象里，仁爱部的人都神出鬼没，随时可能以各种面貌在你面前出现把你带走。艾莉亚严肃的考虑过某天秘密警察破门而入的问题，但是这层楼是贾昆租的，而且他本身就是仁爱部的人，这种感觉让人很迷惑，让她想起“双重思想”。她很想问贾昆仁爱部把人带走之后发生了什么，但是她最后还是没有问。

“我今天去反性同盟给他们干了两小时活儿，发传单，还有——其他的——非常无趣是不是？但是嘛，无趣还是要做。因为你不做呢，比如，我是说如果你不好好表现，比如不消极怠工，或者在游行和远足里表现的不满意、不积极——我是说，反抗只能在暗中进行。我相信所有人从内心里都是罪犯。但是我，我比他们聪明得多，也正直得多，因为我已经发现了我是罪犯——”艾莉亚想到什么说什么，她憎恨城中区无处不在的电子屏幕，不过虽然起先对着电子屏幕生活让她很不习惯，但慢慢她就适应了，学会把有些话转变成心理活动，“比如珊莎，她每天喊‘打倒卖国贼’喊得最起劲，她还在反性同盟当副队长，可是她根本就不是那个样子！我知道她参加活动只是因为想睡乔弗里。她还暗中不让乔弗里去仁爱部，因为她不想去仁爱部。”艾莉亚觉得很满意的嘲笑说：“珊莎是笨蛋，不过乔弗里也是。乔弗里属于更糟的那种东西。我小时候，他就叫珊莎加入少年侦查团，让她揭发我爸爸有没有反对党。”

有时候艾莉亚想尝试用新潮语说话，但新潮语更新的越来越快，她还没办法完全适应。其实她想说的就是，她手里有珊莎的把柄，如果她揭发了珊莎对乔弗里有党内不允许的不良情绪，珊莎就不能在真理部工作了，她也再不用忍受游行里珊莎对于自己消极怠工的白眼了。但是她这么做了她就和珊莎没有区别了，所以虽然艾莉亚很想这么做，她觉得目前她也暂时不会的。还有——

“哎。”贾昆转过来，红红白白的头发落在肩上，“一句话总结你想说的话，亲爱的女孩子。只有一句。”

“一句吗？你介不介意我骂人？”

“老实说，介意。”

“好极了。”艾莉亚盘腿坐在椅子上，满意的摇头晃脑，“去他妈的乔弗里是傻逼。”

 

新潮语字典已经出到第六版。贾昆白了她一眼，继续回去编英勇牺牲的尤利西斯同志的故事，因为第六版新潮语又缩编了五十多个形容词和二十个名词，现在官方承认的全部词汇只有大约两千个左右，这使得写好公文非常困难。“要我说，”艾莉亚评论道，“把工作带到约会的人是全世界最无趣的人。”

“说得好像我乐意一样。”贾昆头也不抬的说，“移交给记录司太麻烦了，手续太多。”

“移交给我又不用手续。”艾莉亚说。

艾莉亚猜到这是怎么回事。“老大哥一贯正确，党从不出错”是国家的基本纲领，但是现实总是事与愿违，有时候出现错误，就要对记录进行修改。这种修改包括过去的报纸和所有文件，有时候一个人消失了（一切都不存在了，好像从来没有存在过），这就代表他的所有记录都是错误的，必须要进行修改，以保证党的一贯正确性。艾莉亚常用的方法就是伪造一名英雄的普通党员把原纪录冲掉，这样子最完美，而且这位党员牺牲了，这样子他就会被载入史册，然后谎言就变成了真理。

她大概浏览了一遍故事情节，慢慢把新潮语翻译成自己的话。尤利西斯同志三岁时，父亲送给他一把手枪，从此他就成了党的忠实信徒。年龄一到他就加入了少年侦察团，十岁就当上了队长，最后为了维护党的纯洁与名誉，忍着家庭破碎的剧痛揭发了自己的父亲。十五岁时，他加入反性同盟，发誓不娶妻不生子，因为他认为假如他有了家庭，就再也无法为党完整的奉献自己的身心。他加入了和谐部，在战场上表现卓越，曾与黑龙和红龙面对面，但凭借对党的忠诚都活了下来。不幸的是，这位优秀的党员，国家的好同志，却在三天前协助仁爱部抓捕间谍时英勇牺牲。仁爱部和中心党都对此表示相当遗憾，老大哥也认为虽然他只是一位普通党员，但他的勇气值得褒奖，党和国家会记住他所做的一切。让我们所有人为他致哀。

艾莉亚斜向上望了一眼。“啊。”她起了个话头，“我还以为只有我才干这种事。”

“任务报告总要写完啊。”贾昆无辜的说。

“在我们记录司，这种事是专人负责的——我是说我就是专人——这个工作感觉很奇妙。我又要一边编故事，一边相信我编的是真的——”

“‘双重思想’。以前我们叫它‘现实控制’。”

“啊，不，不，如果你在真理部呆过，就不会把话说明白。总之我每天都在干这种工作。现在我回想我一个月前干的事情，有时候我也觉得是真的；一个月后我再想今天，可能也会觉得这家伙是真的。”她在冷空气里抖动那张纸。

“当然是真的。明天他就是真的了。”贾昆一本正经的把横格纸扯回来，站起来转身去弄壁炉，“中心党还会给他家里人发一笔抚恤金呢。”

艾莉亚一下子跳起来。“——别忘了这一句！”她笑起来，在床单上打滚，“我刚刚想起来，尤利西斯·卡史塔克是我的远房表哥，现在他家里人都死完啦，腐朽金就只好我去领了，对不对？”

“不对。”她听见贾昆的声音，然后她被揪着后领提了起来，“我还想说那是我远方表弟呢。”

“噢，你会同意的。”短发的姑娘跪在床上，搂住他脖子，“你总是会同意的。”

“你这么一说我更不想同意了。”贾昆回答说，左手同时揽住女孩子的腰，“绝对不，你明白什么是绝对不吗？”他停了一下，艾莉亚转转眼珠子：“嘛，我相信过一会儿你自己就会告诉我了。”

她轻轻吻了吻贾昆苍蓝色眼睛和他银白的那一缕头发。等仁爱部的那位反应过来的时候，枪口已经抵在他脑门儿上了。“……女孩不应该钻空子。”他低声说。

“想钻空子的人永远都能钻空子。”艾莉亚狡黠一笑，“想接吻的人，就算到处都是电子屏幕也不会被发现。”她另一只手扯住贾昆衬衫的领子，拇指按开小刀，锋利的那一边抵在他裸露的脖颈上。记录司的姑娘满意的扬起嘴角，突然间手腕生疼，下一秒枪就不在她自己手上了，再下一秒她就被按在床上了。

“哎，我一直觉得真理部不应该插手仁爱部。”贾昆惋惜的说，手肘压得她肋骨生疼，“这样子是不能，杀死，秘密警察的。”

“你要死？！”艾莉亚愤怒的大喊起来，觉得自己呼吸不匀，喘不过气，“不是你他妈叫我试试的吗？！”

贾昆挑起眉梢想了一下，艾莉亚鼓足劲一下子翻身而起，她猫一样嗖的穿过去，抄起新潮语字典砸到他肩膀上。等她再举起枪和小刀冲过去的时候，贾昆开始后退，自自然然的微笑起来，属于那种艾莉亚看了非常火大的表情。

“首先，放下枪。不要开枪，我不想去解释一下莫名其妙的东西，等等，冷静。”他说，随着女孩子气势汹汹的迫近后退。艾莉亚捡起枕头边的字典又一次砸过去，她以前属于学校橄榄球队，指哪儿扔哪儿。然后他们开始绕着屋子转圈，艾莉亚跑得很快，但是她的刀子一次也没有正中目标，她就又把梳子扔过去，踩在椅子上跳过地上的软垫子。最后仁爱部的秘密警察就只好和真理部记录司的小姑娘打了一架，最后打着打着就打到床上去了。

 

半夜的时候，艾莉亚梦见老大哥的脸和电子屏幕。这让她十分惊慌，一下子醒过来，颤颤抖抖的打开台灯。她重新把英勇牺牲的尤利西斯的故事默读了一遍，总觉得老大哥在看着她，但又说不上老大哥到底是什么样子，有多大年纪，她只是小学从教材看到过，党存在的那一天起，老大哥就一直是党的领导人。教材上还说飞机也是党发明的，艾莉亚不知道再过几年，新的小学生们会不会看到蒸汽机也是党发明的。

她关上灯，因为拉上了窗帘所以没有光透进来，但她还是准确的缩回贾昆怀里去，吻吻他的眼角，说：“如果我被抓到了，我肯定第一个就把你供出来。”

贾昆有一点小感冒，他额头埋在枕头里，含含混混的回答：“是吗？”

“反正如果他们用什么方法问我我肯定会忍不住供出来的，所以还不如一开始就供出来。”艾莉亚说，“但是就算我可以出卖你，我依旧十分爱你，这一点就是仁爱部也无法改变。”

“是吗。”

她认真的想起城中区，想到电子屏幕。在党内，乱搞男女关系是重罪，但是事实上如果没有前科，被抓到了也就送去劳改五年。她又爬起来披上外套，把衣服盖在留声机上，重新放她的歌。战争前的歌。叛国的歌。犯罪的歌。

When I grew up and fell in love.

I asked my sweetheart,

"What lives ahead? Will we have rainbows day after day?"

Here's what my sweetheart said:

艾莉亚想，她现在这里，一定是因为她天生的好奇心。她不知道珊莎有没有怀疑过课本上的内容，但是她相信其实每个人的心里都对党怀着仇恨。

有一次约会的时候，她问贾昆，党会不会消失。“也许会，”他满不在乎的回答，“但肯定不是在你和我这一代。”她不知道贾昆有没有怀疑过党教导的内容。按理说，仁爱部比真理部更接近中心党，思想应该比其他党员更纯洁才对，但是他在某些方面比她更敏锐。上次艾莉亚对他抱怨游行和宣誓活动总是一波接着一波，贾昆直接回答这不是为了让他们更加热爱党，只是为了让他们消耗掉多余的精力不去干那些党不支持的事，比如思考或约会，而从那以后她在游行活动就一直有意的节省精力。还有一次艾莉亚说起她在记录司到底干了些什么，但是他并不对他们生活在谎言中感到惊奇。他对这些诋毁党的事，并没有太大的反应。

艾莉亚想知道到底是谁发明了飞机，然而既然她能修改历史，那么其他人也能，这样子她就永远不可能找到第一个记录是谁发明了飞机的人，而且她也不能肯定到底第一个记录的人有没有说谎。人人都在说谎，过去被随时重写更正，但党员不仅要接受谎言是谎言，还要接受谎言是真相，所以“双重思想”才会诞生。谁也分不清到底还有哪些句子是真的，也许它们统统都被改过一遍也许一句都没有，但是他们说了不算，她或者贾昆说了都不算，只有党承认的历史才是历史。她不知道老大哥有没有想过这些，也不知道中心党信不信这些，中心党信他们说的东西吗？——这让她有了一个非常可怕的猜想，思想最纯洁的是无产者，四个部门里信仰最纯洁的是真理部，最不纯洁的是仁爱部，而中心党并不信他们说的东西。

她以前听她妈妈说秘密警察有很多名字，他们伪造证件和身份，通过外科手术改变外形。有天晚上她问贾昆这是不是他的真名。“这有什么意义呢？”她的情人半睡半醒的回答，“接受就好了。今天你问了这个问题，然而很可能明天我就是另一个人，有别的名字或身份，也有可能明天起来我就发现我已经消失了，谁知道呢？你也是一样，亲爱的女孩子。我们不能决定我们是谁，只有党能决定我们是谁，而这一切都是悄悄的，又快又安静。”

"Que sera, sera,

Whatever will be, will be;

The future's not ours to see.

Que sera, sera,

What will be, will be."

 

第二天艾莉亚也没有活动，除了下午五点要去俱乐部参加公会聚会，她有点儿担心她妈妈去敲她的卧室门，但是最后她决定暂时不想这件事。她睡眼惺忪的坐起来套上衬衫去拿果酱和面包，收到一个早安吻。

“我要问你一个问题。”她突发奇想，捂着果酱瓶一屁股坐回床上，“为什么党要这么做？为什么它会创立少年侦察团和反性同盟，要求我们抛弃自己和家庭，为党的事业奋斗终身呢？”

贾昆正光着上半身靠在床头上玩钢笔，抛上去然后借助。这个问题使他思考了一下，然后他再一次漫不经心的接住那银色的小东西，握在掌心里。最后他又一次抛上去。

“这个嘛。”他轻轻的微笑起来，语气十分自信，“——因为我们是螺丝钉。”

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 下一篇将会是轻快向的前篇，讲述旧唱片、小刀、枪与电子屏幕的故事。


End file.
